In your care
by KouMamoru
Summary: Summary: Reborn is assign by Timoteo on a special job in Japan. After doing that job, Reborn found his heart begins to change. What is the job? How can a single job change Reborn cold heart? Adult Reborn fic. this is my story from wattpad
1. Chapter 1

In your care

Summary: Reborn is assign by Timoteo on a special job in Japan. After doing that job, Reborn found his heart begins to change. What is the job? How can a single job change Reborn cold heart? Adult Reborn fic.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn don't belong to me.

 **Hint:"Flashback"**

/

Reborn has just returns from one of his Mafia job. He yawns, thinking it is the same old job, anytime, anywhere. He unlocks his apartment door and step inside to the dark room. He clicked open the switch giving lighting to the room.

He walks to his study and see the unopened envelope he received a week ago. He reached up for the envelope, recognizing the clam emblem on the envelope, another one coming from the Vongola. He rip opens the envelope, taking the letter out. He recognizes the sky flame, marking that letter is officially come from the current boss of Vongola.

 _Reborn, my friend,_

 _It has been a while since I wrote to you. It been very busy lately, stuck with all those paperwork and stuff. If you don't mind I would like to meet you. Maybe a coffee chats with your old friend. I already set a date to meet you if you don't mind. How about we meet on 14 August at the usual place?_

 _Your friend,_

 _Timoteo_

Reborn fold the letter back after reading it. He looks at the calendar and saw today is 13 August. He has been thinking why not grabbing a cup of coffee with Timoteo since he has nothing planned for tomorrow. It had been a while since he last has a chat with the Vongola Boss. Smiling, he decided to meet Timoteo tomorrow. Now he wants to get a nap, a peaceful nap.

/

Reborn sips on his coffee while watching on Timoteo who kept staring at him. He places his cup on the table, raising an elegant eyebrow at Timoteo. Timoteo only chuckles before sipping his coffee.

"Okay, spit it out, Tim. What you are having in your mind?" said Reborn. He was told by Timoteo to use that nickname when he in their secret meeting place.

"You got me there, Reborn," Timoteo laughs before placing the cup back to its place, "Have you been familiar with Iemitsu Sawada?"

"The Young Lion of Vongola?"

"Yes."

"So, what about him?"

"He expecting a child in 2 months later," said Timoteo, still giving off his smile.

"Does that have something to do with me?" ask Reborn sarcastically. Timoteo shakes his head in denial, earning a grin from the fedora man. Reborn take up his cup and sipping his coffee.

"I want to assign you to take care of his wife," said Timoteo, only receiving a chocked cough from Reborn as an answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Alright, I tell you. Iemitsu has a pregnant wife. She is on her seventh month of pregnancy. Iemitsu is been worrying sick for his wife safety so he asks me to find someone who can look after her for this last two month. I think you're the suitable one," explain Timoteo.

"Why should I who am completely stranger taking care of his wife? It is his job," argues Reborn.

"I know but you must know that our Famiglia is at its stake, right now. I need everyone from the Famiglia here," said Timoteo. Reborn rubs his temple and sigh in defeat.

"You know maybe you can change wind sometime. Go to Japan and relax your mind," said Timoteo looking at Reborn stressful state. He is concerns with Reborn's health.

"Fine, I'll take it. But remember, I only doing this because of you, Tim," said Reborn firmly.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay there," said Timoteo with a smile. He has been in that house once, when Iemitsu still a bachelor. The moment he steps in that house, he could feel overflowing positive aura in that house. He is absolutely certain that Reborn will enjoy his stay there.

/

Reborn arrives at the airport. He takes his bag and goes to the front door to find a taxi to take him to his destination.

"Take me to this address," said Reborn settle himself in a taxi, giving the driver taxi a look on the address.

"Alright, sir," the driver slowly drive out of the airport. Reborn taking out the picture of Nana Sawada that Iemitsu gave to him. He inspects the smiling woman in that picture. Innocent smile makes the woman looks like she still in her high school age despite the fact she already in her 20.

'Oblivious about Mafia, huh? This gonna be pain,' whispers Reborn in his heart before keeping the picture back to his bag.

"Sir, we're already here," informs the driver. Reborn pays the bill and slowly step through the gate of Sawada residence, pressing the door bell.

The door opens to reveal a pregnant woman in maternity dress. She looks so beautiful. Reborn slightly blush before he shrug it off and sees how the woman looks at him questionably.

"I'm Reborn,"

"Oh, so you're Reborn," beams the woman in delight.

"You know me?"

"Well, actually no. But Iemitsu calls me to inform that his friend named Reborn will be staying here for a while," said Nana, "Come in. it must be cold out there," said Nana, giving space for Reborn to step in.

Reborn enters and scans the house. Not too big and not too small in his opinion.

"Let me take you to your room," said Nana as they climbing the stair. Nana opens the door and tells Reborn this is his room for his stay. He only nods before step inside the room.

"I'm sorry it is not so big," said Nana.

"It is fine. I should be the one to say sorry to have trouble you," said Reborn.

"No, you don't have to," said Nana nervously. Reborn smiles and nods at her.

"Unpack your thing and then come downstairs. Dinner will be ready for another 30 minutes," said Nana as she steps out from the room.

30 minutes later, Reborn walks to the kitchen. When he catches a glimpse of the foods on the table, his eyes almost popped out from his socket. On the table, there is various kind of food and it is plenty of them. The amount of the food would be able to feed the whole army.

"Oh, you're here. Please sit down," said Nana as she opens the refrigerator and take out red apple. She starts to make fruit salad.

"Nana-san, could you please stop making another dish. This is too much," said Reborn. To say he was surprised, yes he is surprised.

"Arra, I didn't know it was too much. I don't know what you like so I just cook everything in my mind. And you need to eat, a lot. Look how skinny you are," said Nana, finishing her fruit salad, putting the small bowl in front of Reborn.

"Okay then, let's eat," said Nana as she sit on her place. Reborn only stare at the food. Where does he start? He took a glance at Nana and sees her eating quietly. He takes up one of the fried chicken and bites it and before he knows it he start gobble the food.

Reborn burps and patted his stomach. His stomach is almost as big as Nana's pregnant one. The food was delicious. Even the delicious food made by the best chef in this world can't complete with this delicious home cooking.

"Reborn-kun, if you don't mind, would you accompany me to hospital next week," asks Nana, timidly while washing the dish.

"Hospital?"

"Yes. I got baby appointment,"

"Alright,"

/

"Sawada," call the nurse. Both Reborn and Nana walks into the doctor's room.

"Nice meeting you again, Sawada-san. And you got company. Who is he?" the female doctor slightly nods at Reborn, giving off her respect.

"He's a family," smile Nana before the doctor instructs her to lie on the bed.

"Look, your baby is healthy," said the doctor as she continue running the probe on Nana's stomach. Nana watches the monitor and smiles lovingly. Reborn approach and also looks at the monitor, confused. There is no baby there, just black and some grey spot there and there.

"Where's the baby? I can't see a thing," said Reborn. Nana and the doctor only giggle softly, knowing it is probably Reborn's first time seeing the pregnancy check-up.

"Here is his head, hand and feet," shows the doctor, only earning nods from Reborn.

"Your baby seems a bit energized lately. Look like he is in happy mood," said the doctor while filling the card. Nana and Reborn only sit in front of her, waiting for her prescription of medicine.

"Yeah, Tsu-kun quite is energetic lately. Maybe because Reborn-kun is here," said Nana. The doctor only nods before giving her prescription of medicine. After getting the medicine, both of them go home.

/

Now, Reborn and Nana walking down the Namimori shopping district. Why they were here? It is because the young mother-to-be wants to find something for her child arrival.

She has been picking toys and shirt and there are some costume shirts that she chooses. Some of the costume shirt has animal-based character. She picks up the lion, hedgehog, tiger, and even the ram.

"What do you want for dinner, Reborn-kun?"

"Anything,"

As they walking through the street, someone pats Nana's shoulder from behind. Nana and Reborn turns back and seeing a woman with long black hair.

"Nana-chan?" the woman hugs Nana.

"Kaoru-chan?" Nana returns the hugs.

"Long time no see,"

"Yeah, ever since Kaoru-chan fly to China to further your study. I hear you got married with the Chinese man," said Nana in delight, happy seeing her best friend.

Reborn at the moment looking at the two women interact, feeling someone staring at him. He diverts his eyes to look at the source, only to see a boy with jade black hair and steel blue eye looking at him while one of his hand clutching Kaoru's skirt. The boy and he continue to stare at each other.

"Look, a pretty boy. Is he your son?" asks Nana in happy tone. She tries to stop the urge to pinch the boy's chubby cheek. Kaoru giggles, knowing Nana loves cute things. She nods answering Nana's question.

"His name is Kyoya. He's 2," said Kaoru, caressing the boy's hair.

"Yoroshiku ne, Kyo-chan," smiles Nana, extending her hand waiting for the boy to take it. The boy looks at his mother for a while, understand the nodding as permission, he take the extended hand.

"Yoroshiku. It's Kyoya, not Kyo-chan," said the boy timidly before letting go Nana's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry then," said Nana in soft giggles.

"Did you know that Shino-chan giving birth to a boy four months ago," said Nana as she continues to walk with Kaoru.

"Really? Then let's go then to meet her," said Kaoru.

"Let's go. Reborn-kun, you come also," said Nana, changing her direction to visit this Shino.

They arrive in front of sushi shop and enter inside. Tsuyoshi who currently cutting the fish for sushi, looking at the door direction only to see two young women, one of them is pregnant, one little boy and a fedora man. He flashes them his smile when he recognize the two women.

"You came to see Shino?" ask Tsuyoshi. Nana and Kaoru nods.

"Go on. She's upstairs. She must be happy to see you two," said Tsuyoshi, directing them to go upstairs.

Not long after that, a loud squealing comes from upstairs, later follows by a baby wailing. Tsuyoshi smiles before continue with his work.

/

"Shino-chan?" said Kaoru peeking to the room. All she sees is a woman's back currently sing a song to her son to lull him to sleep. The woman turns around and her eyes widen in joy.

"Kaoru-chan, Nana-chan," she running to hug her friend.

"I missed you two a lot," cries Shino in joy.

"You still a crybaby after becoming a mother, Shino," said Kaoru in amused tone. They all laughed before being disrupts by a baby wailing.

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you up, Takeshi," Shino takes her son and calm her distressed son. Kaoru and Nana looks at Shino before Nana approaching her.

"May I hold him?" asks Nana. Shino nods before giving her boy to Nana. Nana looks at the boy before kissed the boy cheek.

"He is lovely. He got your husband look and your eyes," said Nana before passing the baby back to his mother.

"You're too. I bet your child probably inherit your look than your husband's look," teased Shino, placing the baby in his bed after he is asleep.

"If that happen, your child gonna have a tough time to choose a suitor, Nana-chan. just like you. Who thought that the princess gonna be married to an Italian man," tease Kaoru, joining Shino, adjusting sleeping Kyoya in her lap. Nana only blushes furthermore.

"You guys, stop teasing me," protested Nana, hiding her blushing.

"I hope our son can become friend in the near future,"

"Nana, introduce us to this hunk," said Kaoru.

"Oh, I forget. This is Reborn-kun. He is my husband's friend, staying at Japan for a while," explains Nana.

"How's Namimori?" asks Shino to the young man.

"Peaceful place," said Reborn. It is really peaceful place, not chaotic as in Italy.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," said Kaoru earning nods from Reborn. Deep inside, his heart feels warm. A feeling he never had for a long time. Ever since, his own parent abandons him because they think he is a curse child, he learns to never bear any feelings in his heart.

/

"Can I ask a favor from you, Reborn-kun?" asks Nana after she finishes decorating the baby's room.

"What is it?" asks Reborn. He starts to open his heart after he had been staying in this house for almost one month.

"I want you to be Tsu-kun's godfather," said Nana, looking hopefully at Reborn.

"What?" exclaim Reborn in shock.

"You see, both Iemitsu and I are orphans. We don't have any relatives," said Nana, trying to make Reborn sees her point.

"But, you can have other person to be your child godparent," said Reborn.

"But, I want you to be my child godpa…" Nana stops her sentence midway and widens her eyes in shock.

Reborn is feeling weird, looking at Nana and sees Nana gesturing him to come closer. When he already nears her, she took his hand and put it on her swollen stomach. Reborn scrunched his eyebrows looking at Nana's questionably before he feels a soft baby kick inside the stomach. The baby continuously to kick and Reborn's eyes softens and looking at the stomach in wonder.

"Renato,"

"Huh?"

"My real name is Renato," said Reborn, silently agree to become the baby's godfather.

Nana knows the hidden meaning behind Reborn's word, only smiles in happiness.

"It has been a while since Tsu-kun kicks. He must agree with me to make you his godfather," said Nana in cheerful tone.

Reborn only nods. This day he admits he didn't regret he takes the job Timoteo offers to him. He never feels so much happiness. This is his first time. He really loves this family. A family filled with warm love.

/

"When is your birthday, Reborn-kun?" said Nana cheerfully.

"13th October,"

"Oh God, it is on next week," gasp Nana in horror.

"It is okay. Don't bother yourself with it,"

"Why not? Since you already becoming our family, why don't we celebrate it?" insists Nana, watching Reborn with twinkling eyes. Reborn sighs before lightly nods.

=Time-skip=

The birthday preparation has been made. Once again, Nana cooks a lot. Now, she currently outside to go get the cake she orders. Reborn insists to go with her, worry about her and the baby. But she refuses saying it is a surprise. For almost an hour waiting, Reborn starts to have uneasy feeling and walks back and forth in the living room.

Then he hears the loud knocking on the door. He walks to the door and opens it, only to see a panting man looking at him.

"Are this Sawada residence?" ask the boy. Reborn only nods.

"You must go to the hospital. Your wife almost run over by a car," said the boy. Reborn knows Nana in danger, shoves the boy aside before running to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital, he sees Kaoru currently hugging Kyoya. Her body trembles in fear. He notices spots of blood on Kaoru's white dress.

"What's happen?" asks Reborn, looking at the woman.

"Nana almost runs over by a car. She able to evade the car but she knocks her head on the pavement. There were blood come from her head and between her thighs. But it is weird. Those roads aren't supposed to be two-way roads," said Kaoru between her tremble voices.

Reborn could grasp what Kaoru been telling him, knowing someone wants Nana dead. He punched the wall, till his knuckle is red and leaves cracks and dents on the wall. He calms down before reaching for his phone, dialing Iemitsu.

"Hello?" Iemitsu voices sound on the other end.

"Iemitsu you better get your ass back in Japan, right now before I go to Italy and kicks the daylight of your life," Reborn curses in Italian. He ends the call before sits at the chair, taking off his fedora and clutching his hair tightly and bits his lips.

If only he go with Nana, if only he didn't agree to allow Nana to go outside alone, none of this will ever happen. Reborn continues to blame himself. Suddenly someone rubs his back. He rises up his head to look at Kaoru.

"Don't worry. Nana-chan is a mother. She is strong," assured Kaoru, seeing Reborn continue to blame himself. Reborn said nothing but looks at Kyoya who continuously yawning from time to time.

"I think you better go home. He looks sleepy," said Reborn. Kaoru looks at Kyoya, looking how the boy continuously rubbing his eyes. She picks up Kyoya, resting the boy's head on her shoulder. In an instant, the boy falls into sleep.

"If anything happens, call me," said Kaoru, giving Reborn her number before walking off.

For almost four hours waiting, the red light turns to green. A doctor comes out from the operation room. Reborn quickly gets to the doctor.

"How is she?"

"Calm down, sir. She's fine. Your wife gives birth to a healthy boy although he came early to this world. Your wife is amazing. Although she falls on her front side which possibly causes the injury to the baby, the baby came out fine and healthy. It seems that she did her best in protecting her baby," said the doctor.

"But, by she avoiding the injury to her baby, it seems she take most of the damages. She knocks her head on the pavement, right? It disrupts the short term memory storage section on her brain. So, she tends to forget about things that happen two or three months ago. Be patient, sir. Later, my nurse will bring your boy," the doctor pat the Reborn's shoulder. Later, a nurse came out with a baby wraps around the blue baby blanket. She gives the baby to him. Reborn takes up the baby and awkwardly cradle the baby. He looks at his wristwatch. 12.30 a.m, 14th October. A baby boy was born to this world.

The boy is yawning before sleeping. Reborn caressed the baby rosy cheek with his thumb, before the baby grabbing his thumb with his tiny hand.

 **"You keep calling the baby Tsu-kun, what is the baby real name?" asks Reborn.**

 **"Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi,"**

"Welcome to this world, Tsuna. I finally get to met you," smiles Reborn, looking at the sleeping baby.

The baby resembles his mother's look more than his father's. Reborn give back the baby to the nurse. Now, he already knows both Nana and Tsuna is safe, he can enjoy going out hunting.

Later, on the news next morning, two body is found at the dark alley was found by the police, brutally killed.

/

Nana slowly opens her eyes scanning the white ceiling. She tried to get up, but the pain she feels on her lower abdomen, restricting her movement. She brings her hand to her head, feeling the piercing pain. She feels somehow her body is not heavy like before, bring her other hand to her stomach only to feel it flat. Her eyes widens in shock. She abruptly wakes up, ignoring the pain, frantically searching for her baby.

"Nana, what's wrong?" asks Iemitsu, waking up from his sleep.

"Iemitsu, where's my baby? Where is he?" said Nana in panic. Iemitsu hugs his wife before calm her down.

"It is okay, Nana. Tsuna is fine. You did a good job. Thank you for giving birth to our son," said Iemitsu calmly, slowly manages to calm his wife.

At that moment, a nurse come inside the room accompanies by Reborn. The nurse gives the baby to his mother before going out. Nana quickly breastfed the baby until the baby is full. She lovingly kissed the baby's cheek, playing with his small hand. Then she turns to look at Reborn.

"Who are you?" asks Nana; look intensely at the fedora man. Her questions leave both Iemitsu and Reborn shock.

"You don't know him, Nana?" asks Iemitsu nervously. Nana shakes her head in denial.

"No. I don't. Is he your friend, Iemitsu?" asks Nana more. The impact on her head causes her to forget everything about Reborn in the last two month he stays with her.

Reborn fist his knuckle until it turns white. He knows this gonna happen. How could he imagine he could grasp the happiness if he is the curse child? How could he even imagine smiling along with this family after the baby is born? Just when he thought he could finally understand what love, happiness and family means to him, unknowingly it was ripped apart from him.

Reborn tips his fedora to hide his hurtful look, changing his direction to step out the room, leaving Nana confusedly. Tsuna probably sensing Reborn gets out from the room, wailing for the first time. His wail sounds like he didn't want Reborn to go. Nana, carefully calm the crying baby down.

Reborn sits on the outside chair. He could hear Tsuna's cries, but he decided to ignore it. Iemitsu comes and sit beside him.

"I'm sorry," said Iemitsu solemnly.

"Don't be," said Reborn monotonously.

"You know, you can still be Tsuna's godfather. Nana told me earlier that you accept it," said Iemitsu, tries to heal Reborn's hurt heart. Reborn said nothing, only nods.

"I already did my job. I'll take my leave," said Reborn as he stood up and giving a piece of paper to Iemitsu and the latter accepts it, "Call the number. Nana's friend," said Reborn, before he walk off.

/

Reborn has already done packing his stuff. He must move out the house today since tomorrow Nana and Tsuna will return home. He walks downstairs with his bag. He looks into the kitchen and living room and the happy memories he have in this house, come rushing to his mind. His eyes brim with tears before he quickly wipes it.

His destination is far away and this house is one of the stop before he continues his journey. Reborn walks out the house, tries to forget the happiness he feel during his stay in this house. eventhough he couldn't grasp the happiness forever, but having to experience it even for just a short moment, he feel very grateful. What he hopes inside his heart is that he can meet with this family once again in this lifetime.

/

14 years later…

Nana silently opens the door to Tsuna's room. She sighs. Just this morning she cleans the boy's room only to find it messy once again. She decided to ignore it. She could see her son sleeping, kicking his blanket off him. She decided to fix up his blanket on his body.

Then she sees a cradle hanging from the ceiling, seeing the 2 years old fedora baby sleeping without a blanket and she decides to search one for him. When she found it, she places the blanket on the baby sleeping form.

"I'll be leaving Tsu-kun in your care, Reborn-chan," said Nana with a smile before exiting the room. Reborn's mouth twitches into a smile in his sleep.

THE END

Do you like it? If you do, don't forget to leave me your comment. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME... I JUST ONE OF KHR LOVER**

It already almost a month after the Arcobaleno curse has been lifted. Reborn and other Arcobaleno have decided to go to Italy because Verde has decided to create some kind of medicine to help them regain back their original body. Of course, they didn't want to wait for another 20 years to regain back their original form before the curse.

And for one month, at least Tsuna has been spared from Spartan torturing from his one and only tutor. But, right now Tsuna already drenched in sweat when his mother told him that Reborn will arrives to Namimori today, together with Vongola Nono. And when the door bell rings, he know his day of peace has come to end.

Tsuna slowly opens the door, peeking to see the visitor and what he sees was a familiar green gun in front of him. He shrieked and the door opens wide reveal a forever prideful Reborn and the sweet smiling Vongola Nono.

"Has Reborn-chan arrives yet, Tsu-kun?" asks Nana from the kitchen. Seeing no response from Tsuna, she steps outside to the door and before she reaches the door, she stops on her track, looking at the two grown man especially the fedora one.

Reborn sense that Nana has been staring at him, step inside the house. He looks at Nana's shock face before slightly smiling at her.

"Long time no see, Nana," greets Reborn.

Nana brings her hands to her mouth, covers it before her tears slightly rolls down her cheek. Before anyone could react, Nana runs and hugs Reborn.

"Reborn-kun," cries Nana, shedding her tears of joy. Her lost memories have returned during Tsuna reaching his four year of age, innocently asking about this Renato person. Hearing the names, her memories flashed like a video in her mind. Since that, she feels guilty for forgetting Reborn and waiting if he ever returns to their family.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you, Reborn? How could I forget about you when you are a family," cries Nana in Reborn's hug. Reborn slightly caress Nana's hair, soothing her down. Even after 15 years, she stills the same crybaby when he first meets her.

"It is not your fault," said Reborn, feeling happy that he could return to his warm house once again. Nana releases her hug before wiping her tears clean.

"Welcome home, Reborn-kun," said Nana, smiling her full smile.

"I'm home," said Reborn. Tsuna, finally escaping from his shock, grabs his mother's wrist.

"You know this adult Reborn, Kaa-san?" asks Tsuna in shock.

"Of course I know him, Tsu-kun. He had been taking care of me and you during my last two month pregnancy. And furthermore, he is your godfather. Isn't it wonderful? Now, we're a family," said Nana cheerfully, oblivious about Tsuna who currently having panic attack.

Tsuna pointed his finger to Reborn before back to himself and he did it numerous times, while looking at Nana in shock. Nana only nods and Reborn playfully smirk at Tsuna. Tsuna, finally registered what his mother means, fainting because of the shock news.

/

Tsuna slowly opens his eyes to look at Reborn and Nana watching him, worried in Nana case.

"You're okay, Tsu-kun?" asks Nana worriedly before handing plain water at Tsuna to drink.

"I'm fine. I'm having nightmare, Kaa-san. You tell me that Reborn is my godfather," said Tsuna, gulping down the water.

"Oh it is not a nightmare, Dame- Tsuna. It is reality," said Reborn causing Tsuna to choke on his drink.

"Yeah, it is not a nightmare, Tsu-kun. You, at that time didn't even come to this world yet, also were happy when I decide for Reborn-kun to be your godfather," said Nana, only worsening Tsuna's condition.

"I will be having so much fun, taking care of you Tsuna from now on," said Reborn, smirking at Tsuna. For Nana, his smirk probably doesn't have any ill intention but for Tsuna, behind Reborn's smirk, there is a lot of plan that he has planned to see Tsuna's suffering.

And once again, Tsuna faint thinks about his situation going to live with Reborn as he is his godfather. Nana surprises seeing her fainted son shook him for him to wake up. While for Reborn, he tips his fedora to hide his demonic smirk.

'Ah this is so much fun,' said Reborn in his heart, thinking about how fun he is to make Tsuna suffers even more with his tutoring.

 **TO BE CONTINUED (MAYBE)**


End file.
